The Princess and the Knight
by HaniRox
Summary: When an adopted knight goes on a mission to protect a princess,but when she tries to escape...well you'll see.(GrayLu)
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Ur!"A little 6 years old boy said with tears in his eyes."Don't cry you knew this day would come..the past striked back."Ur said calmly looking at the blood on her hands."No!I love you Aunt Ur"He said hot tears flowing down his cheeks"Gray,I want you grow up to be a knight,just your favorite book okay."She last words..Protect the princess.

*3 years later*

"Hey are ok?"A cheery voice said"Who are you."Gray said revealing the knife he had in his pocket"Um..I'm Wendy."She said backing away"D-do you family.""No..why do you need to know."Gray said"You can be my brother!"She said signaling for her parents."Can we adopt him pleeeese."Wendy pleaded"Sure!"Mom gave Gray a great hug."Siblings forever!"She screamed

*13 years later*

"Awww,my little brother all grown up!"Wendy said hugging her adopted brother.'"I'm only 2 months younger than you!"Gray yelled"I know,I know but you're already leaving me! To be a knight!"She said jumping up and door busts open."Romeo,what are you doing."Gray said"I just found out what princess you're going to be protecting!"He yelled running into Wendy"Soooooo.."Gray said"Oh yeah...Princess Heartfilia"He said helping Wendy up."What the...Romeo i told you to get me a 3 class princess!"He yelled,his clothes flying off."Gray,your clothes.."Wendy and Romeo said sighing"Crap!"He yelled"The Princess is still in walking range."Romeo said"Fine"He breathed"I'm coming to!"Wendy screamed"Me too."Romeo said"What the-Fine"Gray walked out the was so excited her head could it didn't."Hey are you from around here.."A voice called out"Huh,no..who are you"Gray said"I'm Jet and that's Droy"He said"So why are you here,anyway?"Droy asked"To meet a princess."He replied"Oh ok make sure to keep it within pg-13"Jet said winking"N-no it's not like that!"Gray yelled blushing"We're here."Romeo said"I-i got to go.."Gray said trying to hide his blush."WHY IS A CASTLE LIKE THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!"Wendy screamed"You know weird thing happen in Magnolia."Romeo said"Well here why don't we go in in."Gray said"Eager to see the beautiful princess!"Wendy said"Shut up!"Gray said blushing a deep before long they were walking into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray

* * *

"The princess is ready"A guard said only letting only the knight(that's me)pass through the door."Well,I guess we should go get some dinner"Romeo said as the door slammed in his grabbed her hand"Come on!"He said running towards the nearest cafe"Oh okay!"Wendy yelled trying to keep up with him.

Meanwhile...

I nervous,ok.I admit this isn't my first it was princess Heartfilia!If this goes wrong if could die...i think."Sir Fullbuster"A voice called out interrupting my voice was soft and regal...it could only be"Princess Heartfilia."I say turning was beautiful!She had long blonde hair and wore a pink i mention she was inches away from face(she was on her tippytoes^.^).Before i knew i was on the floor"P-princess"I said still shocked about what stepped on my stomach."Look,I do't need your help as you can see i can protect myself."She said"Doesn't seem like it."I say distracting her.I moved making her she could touch the floor i caught her in my arms."G-get of me pervert!"She said obviously mad and embarrassed."What i'm not a pervert!"I yelled"Fine if you want to carry me so much...carry me over there."She said pointing towards a is she trying to get me to do!"Sorry,princess,last time I looked in the mirror i wasn't a taxi!"I say dropping her."And when was that three seconds ago.."She mumbled to herself getting up and walked towards the entered I almost passed out.A room full of crumbled paper and a bed."You are princess,right"I said not taking my eyes of the messy room"Not for long...hopefully"She said sighing"What do you mean"I say trying to get to her without falling.I failed."I-This is not me!"She yells"Princess a-are okay?"I ask"Don't call me that!"She screams"I'll stay in here forever and have an arranged marriage!"Is she gone crazy or is it just me?(That's a mean thing to say,Gray!)She grabs my shirt."Please help me.."She says"Only if you tell me your name"I say smirking"Fine...Lucy"Lucy says"Now help me escape!".What the hell!"You want to escape,Lucy!"I say dumbfounded"Duh"She breathed"Why would you ever want do that!"I yell"I-I don't belong here..."She said"Let me explain...I'm adopted but this is my original took me away.""I'm adopted too."I said"I-I have idea!"


End file.
